Total Drama Island: Hawaiian Edition
by 414fanatic
Summary: 1 million dollars, 20 contestants, this is what is at stake. Read chapter 1, I need characters! There is romance and some humor in this story so watch out for that! I finally updated, so enjoy. I neve had time to update!
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Wussup? That's great. Let's cut to the chase. I need characters for the second season of, *dramatic actionny music plays*, Total Drama Island! Here's what I need yall to put (no I'm not a red neck just get used to yall, there it is again, saying that.) We already have

1 of 20 contestants for the million dollar prize! *more music plays* He will be the example. Please post your entrees in the reviews (I like reviews)

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Music Type:

Stereotype:

Nickname (if you have one):

Weight:

Height:

Body Type:

Hair:

Eyes:

Clothes:

Pajamas (that's right):

Formal:

Accessories (if any):

Skin Color:

Background:

Hometown:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Phobias:

Interests/Hobbies:

Talents:

Biggest Secret:

Audition:

Why TDI?:

Chosen to date:

Other Notes:

Now here's the kick booty example that happens to be me!

Mark Buyck

15

Boy (of course)

Anything except country

The guy to be around, athlete

The Beast

115 pounds, no I'm not an anorexic boy

5 foot 11

Slender-ish but muscular

Awesome

Brown

Guy Harvey Tee with baggy shorts and black Converses

Plain White Tee with Pajama pants and socks

Tux with black tie and khakis and Sperrys

Wears a hat around everywhere, sun glasses sometimes

Light Tan

Known to be a party harder, may have had over 100 girlfriends in a year, and has gone through 11 cars

Florence, SC

Guitars, bass, fishing, sports

I don't even know

Lightning

Guitar, hats

Guitar, hats

I can sing

Shows me playing guitar, says wussup, the end!

I want to meet new people and become a STAR!

DA!

I play wide receiver for my high school foot ball team, I've wanted to play in a band for a LONG time!

So theres a feel of what it should be like! BYE!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Well I got about 18 reviews with some pretty awesome characters in them and I have picked 19 of them and here they are *dramatic music*

First up are our males!

Mark Buyck!

Austin Marsh!

Edward Jones!

Zach Roth!

Terrance "Terry" Morgan!

Alex a last name that was not put in!

Jace "JC" Corbin!"

David Ecklehart!

Brendan Seymour!

Well there's your guys! And now for the females and there's two more than the guys.

Serena Lyn Jones!

Millie Jacobs!

Amber Vecchio!

Andrea Snyder!

Sophie Marie!

Chili Rippner!

Kelsey Michele!

Cherry ClearWater!

Abeel Winders!

Solange Olivacce

Krystal Brooks!

Well there's your line up and everyone I didn't get in I apologize and will try to make it interesting for yall!


	3. Chapter 3

"Aloha! Chris here from Total Drama Island standing on the dock at Camp Nonolulu waiting for season two's twenty campers. They're expecting what they think Hawaii is, but we have nothing like that except the surf and the sand. We also have cruddy cabins, gross food, and Chef."

"Is that a problem Chris?" Chef calls from the mess hall.

"Oh no Chef, not at all." Chris says smiling, "Anyways our first camper is here!"

A big fancy looking boat pulls up to the dock and a fit, muscular boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes walks off the boat. He is 5'8 and is wearing a blue shirt with a gray hoodie over it, blue jeans, and Adidas shoes.

"Austin, what's up?" Chris says.

"Nothing much Chris. Where's Honolulu?" Austin asks.

"That was a typo in the submission form, but your still in Hawaii. Now go wait at the end of the dock you early bird."

Austin mumbles something to himself as he throws his stuff on the edge of the dock and sits down.

Another big fancy looking boat pulls up to the dock and this time a girl walks off. She is carrying a book. She has long black hair with red highlights, and green eyes. She is short, only about 5'2. She is wearing a pink shirt, black jeans and Nikes.

"Abeel! What's up girl?"

"Nothing, only that I'm on a hit TV show! Where's…"

"Typo. Edge of the dock please."

Abeel drags her stuff to the edge of the dock and sits down.

"Did you ask that question, too?" Abeel asks Austin.

"Yea."

Another boat pulls up and a bag flies out and lands next to Abeel. JC jumps out of the boat and flexes. He is wearing blue jeans, a black shirt, black Asics, and a Wrestling championship belt. He has brown hair that was shaved, skinny but strong, and about 5'7.

"JC my man! What's going down? And don't ask about Honolulu. In fact, Chef, make a 'Honolulu was a Typo' sign for me!" Chris calls to the kitchen.

"Already done." Chef says walking up and shoving the sign in the ground.

"Ok. Well go put your stuff down by the other campers and we'll wait for the rest of the campers and the first challenge." Chris says.

JC throws his stuff and Austin catches it.

"What's up man? I'm Austin."

"Call me JC."

"Hi I'm Abeel. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Abeel." JC says looking deeply into her eyes. Deeply, deeply…

"JC, wake up." Abeel says.

"Oh sorry."

"And here's our next camper!" Chris says.

The boat pulls in and a girl rolls in her pink suitcase.

"Read the sign." Chris says.

"What! That can't be! Oh my God this sucks! Ahhh!" Kelsey screams in a British accent.

She has blonde hair and sky blue eyes and was 5 feet tall. She was wearing a pink top and light blue skinny jeans.

"We assume that you'll be the drama queen. Put your stuff down. Next!"

Kelsey throws her stuff down and walks over with her arms crossed.

"Hey I'm Austin." Austin says.

"Why should I care?" Kelsey says.

"Ok then, never mind."

"Good!"

"And here's our next camper!" Chris says.

Another boat pulls up, and another girl comes out. It's Cherry, and she has pixie red hair, is wearing a pale pink hoodie, blue jeans, sneakers, and had two earrings on both ears. She is 5 foot 6.

"Cherry, what's up girl? And did you read the sign?" Chris says.

"Yup. That really sucks. But at least I'm on Total *dramatic music* Drama *more music* Island. *big finish with music*

"Yeah. Now go sit down."

She throws her stuff and it lands right in front of Kelsey.

"My foot! Oh my God you hit my foot!" Kelsey starts yelping.

"That didn't come close to your foot!" JC says.

"Yes it did it hit me!"

"Stop fighting! It's the first five minutes and we are all fighting!" Abeel cries.

"Fine!" Kelsey screams.

"We're being bossed around by an English midget." Austin says to JC as they laugh.

"Shut up!" Kelsey says.

Another boat pulls up and a guy walks out. He has brown hair and eyes, and is carrying a guitar case. He has on a Guy Harvey T-shirt, baggy shorts, a Volcom flat cap, and black Converse's.

"What's up Chris?" Mark says, giving him a high five.

"Nothing much man. Go put your stuff down and jam it up with that guitar."

"Will do." Mark says walking over.

As he drops his stuff, Austin looks him up and down.

"Mark Buyck?"

"Yeah?" Mark says turning.

"You're the wide receiver for West Florence aren't you? We play you in football."

"Oh yeah. The Quarterback. What's up?" Mark asks.

They start to get into a conversation about football when another boat pulls in and a really hyper girl jumps out. She is 5'7 with red hair and blue eyes. She was wearing slim fit jeans, combat chucks, and a black shirt. She had black wristbands all over her arms and rings on both hands. This is who Chili is.

"Hi Chris, am I the first? Oop guess not. Haha!" Chili says.

"Yeah, over there please."

"Ok!" she runs over to the other campers.

"This season's Izzy." Chris says.

Another boat pulls up and another girl comes out. It's Amber. She was wearing a tight v-neck shirt that was white, blue jean shorts, and white flip-flops. She was 5'7 and had long brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Amber?" Austin says.

"Austin!" Amber says dropping her stuff and running to hug him.

They have a really huggy moment then Austin picks up her stuff and brings it over to the other campers right when another boat pulls in. A boy walks out, and he's about 5'10. He has black hair that covers part of his blue eyes. He's wearing a black t-shirt, a jean jacket, baggy jeans, and a pair of vans.

"Edward! What up?" Chris asks.

"Nothing much man. Call me Ed." Ed answers.

"Alright. Go on over there man."

He walks over and drops his stuff. All the girls except Amber stare at him romantically.

"Hi!" Cherry blurts.

"Um, er, h-hi." Ed stutters.

"Loser." Kelsey mutters.

Another boat comes in. Out pops a girl, a girl that catches Mark's eye. It's Krystal. She's wearing a light blue shirt with HOLA on the front in dark blue, black khakis to her knees, and white sandals. She is 5'6 and is shaped like an hour glass, and has straight, brown hair with yellow highlights in it.

Mark get's up and says, "Hi, I'm Mark. Can I take your bags?"

"Sure." Krystal says smiling.

Mark picks up the bag and feels something move around in the bag. He lays the bag on the ground, thinking it was something fragile and sits next to Krystal. They start to talk to each other.

"There's our first ten campers, viewers. Stay tuned as the next half arrives!" Chris says into the camera as the screen goes dark.

"And we're back!" Chris says into the camera as it immediately turns back to the show. "Here's our next camper."

He is wearing a black tee, gray jacket, white vans and dark blue jeans. He is wearing a Rowlings watch on his left arm. Alex has black hair and brown eyes. He is 5'6.

"What's up Alex?" Chris asks.

"Sup." Alex says knuckle touching Chris.

"Go on over there."

A boat pulls up and the ramp descends down to the dock. A guy who's carrying his bag from a hockey stick walks off the boat. He has curly blond hair and grey eyes. He's wearing slim jeans, a black shirt with college in white letters, an unzipped grey hoodie, and a black pair of vans.

"What's up Zach? Head on over." Chris says.

He walks over and drops his stuff next to Alex.

Another boat drives up. A timid looking girl walks off. She looks Filipino, and she has long, black, curly hair and black eyes. She wears a 3oh!3 shirt, ripped jeans, and Original Converses. Zach looks up and goes to help her.

"Hey Serena Lyn. Welcome to…" Chris says being cut off.

"Hey, let me take your bag." Zach says.

"Thanks." Chris and Serena Lyn say at the same time.

Zach drops her stuff next to his and starts talking to her.

"You didn't need to do that." Serena Lyn tells Zach.

"I don't care. I wanted to." Zach says smiling.

They continue talking as another boat pulls up. She's wearing a white jean jacket over a light brown top with skinny jeans and a necklace. She's about 5'7 and has brown hair and eyes. She's reading one of the Twilight books as she steps off.

"Millie, another book worm. What's up?" Chris says.

"Hold on." she says as she's buried in the book.

"Alright. Go over there…" Chris says.

"Okay." Millie says wandering over to the crowd.

"Twilight?" Abeel asks.

"Yeah." Millie says engulfed in the book.

"Cool."

"Yeah."

Another boat pulls up, and a guy with short blonde hair poking out of a red bandana and blue eyes walks off. He wears a red and black shirt with a skull on it and baggy pants. He's 5'8 and has a fox pendant around his neck and he's listening to hardcore rap on his iPod. He's wearing blue Converses. You can barely make out a tattoo that says R.O.T.S.

"Terrance! What…" Chris says.

"Call me Terry!" Terry says angrily.

"I got it man." Chris says.

"Good." he says throwing his stuff next to Lindsey.

"What're you emo or something?" Lindsey asks.

"Sure, I'm emo. Let's go with that." Terry says.

Yet another boat pulls up, and a Caribbean girl walks off. She has black hair and eyes, and wears an exotic looking flower in her hair. She's wearing a light green tube top, dark blue flared jeans, and green Nikes.

"Solange! How's it going girl?" Chris says.

"It's chill." Solange says.

"Yeah! Go and put your stuff down." Chris says.

"You got it."

Another boat pulls up, and a boy that looks likes parents were different races steps off. He has brown hair and eyes. He's wearing a short sleeve Abercrombie and Fitch shirt, dark blue jeans, and a new pair of white Nikes.

"Brendan! Welcome." Chris says tiredly.

"Why you so tired?" Brendan asks.

"I've been doing this for a while now. Bear with me."

"Ok, I'm going over here."

Another boat pulls up. A girl walks off with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She's wearing a long sleeve red shirt, a short sleeve black hooded jacket, worn out jeans, and black Converses. She has a wood bead bracelet on her left wrist, and a necklace with metal beads on it.

"Goth girl!" Kelsey yells.

"Do you have to comment on everybody?" Amber asks.

"Yes." Kelsey responds.

"Andrea, what's up?" Chris says.

"Nothing much." Andrea responds.

"Cool. Over there." Chris points.

She drops her stuff and sits on her bag as another boat pulls up.

A guy comes off the boat holding a guitar case and a skateboard. He is 5'9, sandy blonde hair, and has hazel colored eyes. He has a long sleeve white shirt with a red shirt that has a black paw on it, blue jeans, and red Converses. He has a pendant around his neck with an eagle on it.

"That guy's hot." Kelsey says.

"And he will be mine." Andrea says

"Nice one, goth girl." Kelsey says sarcastically.

"It's Andrea." Andrea says

"What's up David?" Chris asks

"Hey Chris, is Andrea here?" he asks

"Uh, yeah. Over there." he says.

"Thanks." he says skating over.

"David!" Andrea says as she runs to greet him.

They share a huggy moment, then go and sit down.

"And now the last one!" Chris says excitedly.

Another boat walks off and a girl walks up. She's 5'2, has really dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She's wearing dark leather skinny jeans and a bright blue top and a green necklace.

"Sophie! How's it hanging?" Chris asks.

"Oh I'm just fantastic. How are you?" she asks in a British accent.

"I'm good. Bye bye now." Chris says smiling.

"Well there they are. Now to divide them into the teams." he tells the viewers.

He turns to the campers and says, "We've got to parts, the Shrieking Wombats and the Murderous Swordfish."

"Isn't that just like the Screaming Goph…" Mark said before being cut off.

"No not at all." Chris says, "Here are the teams."

The Shrieking Wombats: Austin, JC, Cherry, Amber, Edward, Alex, Serena Lyn, Terry, Andrea, and Brendan.

"Awesome!" JC yells, giving everyone on his team high fives.

"And the Murderous Swordfish: Abeel, Kelsey, Mark, Chili, Krystal, Zach, Millie, Solange, David, and Sophie.

"Yeah!" Zach says.

"Ok, photo time!" Chris says.

"1,2,3. Say cheese!" Chris says.

*Chainsaw noises* Abeel shrieks. Chef comes out of a bush with a chainsaw and mock attacks the campers while Chris takes the photos. Everyone ends up cowering behind Terry, Zach, Mark, and David. Chef takes off the mask and everybody lets out a sigh of relief.

"Nice photos guys." Chris says laughing.

"Good one funny guy." Terry says.

"Thanks." Chris says, off to my luxury cottage in a resort in Hawaii. See ya!" Chris says jumping into the last boat.

"Wow." Solange said.

"Let's go to our cabins." David says picking up his stuff.

They all bring their stuff to their cabins, take showers, and turn in for the night.


End file.
